The Key
by AnimeLover1217
Summary: What happens if a girl named Cassandra, from another dimension, accidentally finds herself in 'Earth-Land" and her only way back is a key that can be used twice every couple of years only by our beloved Celestial mage. Cassandra Will do anything to help protect Lucy from harms way, because after all she is the "Key". SORRY NOT GOOD AT SUMMARIZING but I hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1 Just My Day

**HEY GUYS! It's AnimeLover1217 here! This is my very FIRST story so please I am horrible with my grammar and I am sorry for any mis-spelled Tell me if you guys like it so I can continue the story**

**I don't own Fairy Tail **

I was laying on my bed looking up at the ceiling deep in thought about my life with my parents, well mainly my mom because we rarely see my dad because he works hard to put food on the table which I appreciate if he wasn't addicted to gambling and rather spend his time with friends instead of family. My mother is an abusive temperamental person, and frankly I don't think she cares much for me, like it feels like she favors my little brother more. I get in trouble always, not that I am a trouble maker myself, like when it's my brother's fault completely, he doesn't get blamed. That little prankster always gets on my nerves causes my trouble but I still love him… kind of. He just makes life very difficult for me. Well that's from my perspective. My mom calls me irresponsible, but news flash I'm not a kid anymore nor a teenager I am what I call a 'Pre-Adult'. I'm no longer young enough to be called a teenager because I am 19, nor I am old enough to be called an adult. But that's not the point. I do my share of the chores, have a part-time job at a little Mexican restaurant, and have A's and B's in my university. Sometimes I think that maybe moving out of their lives would be the best choice, if I had enough money.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard loud squealing outside of the apartment complex across the street. I lifted my curtains and looked though my window and I see a huge mob of girls crowded around a limo in front of a restaurant. I wanted to have a better look my opening the window, but I knew it would be pointless since I live on the third floor with my family, so I just would of gotten to see just the top of this oh-so-famous person's head and it would also add to the headache I just recently got.

Trying to ignore the noises of the outside world, I got my white and black ear phones and blast it on high. I lay back down staring up at the ceiling again. I always wondered how it would be to be famous but then again never having privacy, having crazy noisy fans like the ones outside, and I just don't like having a lot of attention. Then it's decided I am never becoming famous. Maybe I can have both privacy and fame… man how much I wish I can be that little Mexican girl from the taco shell commercial. Anyways I can do animation, I am pretty decent at drawing but I am no pro, but I am improving so that one day I can draw Japanese animation like my favorite Japanese animated show "Fairy Tail". Only if this world would be more like that, with less technology, more wide open spaces, and most importantly magic! That will be so cool!

Just at the thought of having magical abilities makes me think if I were given a chance to enter a world where all magic is possible, fun, dangerous, and adventurous like the show "Fairy Tail" I would accept in a heartbeat. If I lived in that world I would rather be one of the strong ones to protect the ones I love. How awesome would it be to have: Heavenly body magic like Jellal Fernandez, Re-equip magic like Erza Scarlet without the armor, and Time Arc like Ultear Milkovich. I already got the hand-to-hand combat, as well as fencing down. I can handle myself pretty well for a girl, well then again I act more like guy anyways. Rough housing whenever I get the chance and at times I can become the most feared when it comes to my mood swings. But now that I think about it technology I pretty magical in a way. I guess- "Cassandra! What the hell are you doing? Oh yeah that's right you're doing nothing. Why don't you do something productive with your life, would yah? Now hurry up and eat or you'll starve."

I look at her wanting to cry, I should get used to this by now because it's not like the first time that I was horribly insulted by my mom like that, but then again it's my mom. You see other mom's support their kids with love not insults… why can't I have that same treatment? I wanted to yell at her and slap some sense into her that she can't be doing this….again. It's never a good idea to provoke someone like that who tends to have anger issues. Trust me I learned that the hard way. This is why I wouldn't mind moving out. I took a few deep breaths and looked at my mom in the eyes giving her a glare. My eyes tell her 'Go screw yourself.' but all I said "Okay mom."

I head towards the table, I sighed when I saw my mom's horrible attempt of cooking. She made semi-burnt beans with a side of oily flavorless Mexican rice, and a good looking grilled pork? But that's impossible it looks like it was bought but she would have bought it with non-burnt beans and flavorful rice… or maybe the pork is under cooked, yeah it's probably that. I sat down and forcibly ate the beans and rice. Once I was finished I looked at the pork questionably. I cut it in half only to see to my surprise that it's perfectly cooked, I ate a piece and it felt like heaven my eyes was sparkling with delight. I saw my mom and asked her out of curiosity "Did you cook this pork?"

She gave me a smug smile "Like it?"

I nodded my head vigorously

"Well, I did cook it."

My jaw dropped "How? It's so good!"

She wacked my on the head "I took cooking classes, dummy."

"Why did you take cooking classes? Got tired of poisoning yourself?" I asked with a smirk, which earned me a harder hit on the head.

"Ouch. That one hurts." I playfully pouted

"Just shut up and finish eating." she snapped. I turned back to my food with a smile on my face. I always cherished moments like these when she would act like a friend rather than the angry temperamental person she usually is.

Once I finished eating I looked around and see my dad isn't here, I rolled my eyes and mumbled "Surprising." I picked up my plate and headed for the sink. My little brother thought it would be funny if he scared me with my hands full, so he popped out of nowhere with a Chucky mask on and screamed. I was startled and dropped the plates and the broke, I looked up to scold that kid but he was gone and I heard my mom yelled out my name and I can hear her stomping her way to where I am. I panicked. At a lighting fast pace I picked up the majority of the pieces and threw it in the trash, ran grabbed my bumble bee knitted bag and ran out of the house with hands bleeding. I just did not want to face my mom's wrath for something that was clearly not my fault. "Stupid brother with his stupid pranks" I complained to no one in particular.

I walked about the streets with my head hanged low in deep thought heading to my comfort location, the park. I ask myself "Why does everything get blamed on me. I mean I don't complain and accept it when I know I deserve it. But what did I do to wrong? Thought only bad things happen to bad people and good things happen to those who do good. That's why I try my best to be good help others stand up for what's right…" I looked up and saw I made it in front of a wishing fountain, afraid to wish for something because every time I do wish it's always jinxed and it does the opposite. I took a deep breath and hoped that the outcome was different. I got out a coin from my bag and wished "I wish….for something can cheer me up" I said with a sad smile. I tossed the coin and once it hit the water as if on cue someone tapped my shoulder. Once I turned I came face to face with a man holding a gun to my face. I paled and thought to myself 'I really shouldn't of have wished'  
I managed to talk "W-what do you-u w-want-t?" he quickly answered with an aggressive voice "GIVE ME YOUR PURSE" I was trembling inside I thought to myself 'Wow. Just my day'.


	2. Chapter 2: Out of this World

**HEY GUYS! It's AnimeLover1217 here! This is my very FIRST story so please I am horrible with my grammar and I am sorry for any mis-spelled Tell me if you guys like it so I can continue the story**

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

I just stood there frozen in fear not knowing what to do. I didn't want to give him my bag, my pride wouldn't let me and this is my favorite bag. Luckily for me I know how to fight but he has a gun, I'll just knock him out and run for it. I swiftly kicked him on the shin hard and ducked down quickly to avoid getting shot and gave him an upper cut punch to the chin then finally kicked him in his baby makers and ran for my life. I was not stopping for shit, the dude has a gun and I just don't feel like dying today.

I can hear the mugger's voice from a distance yelling at me threatening to kill me if I didn't stop, like hell I would stop the dude would most likely kill me if I did anyways. My only option is to run to the police station, the mugger would be an idiot to follow me in there. I turn my head and see the mugger closing up on me, well shit looks like I have to take a short cut to the police station which coincidentally it's like any intense chase that happens to take place in the freaking alley. I immediately take a left into the alley and looked back and see the mugger aim at me and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit deep on the side of my skull, I hit the floor hard then everything went black for a second. Clutching the side of my head as I got up and grabbed my bag and stared to run without noticing where I was heading, the pain was just too intense. I bumped into something and saw a flash of blinding white light.

I didn't know what the hell was happening, my eyes hurts from the flash and the shot to the side of the head wasn't helping that much either but I can feel that I am falling? Wait how the hell- I suddenly fell on something soft-ish. I looked down and saw that I landed on top of two people, quickly I got up, ignoring the pain I have on my hands and the side of my head and checked of they were ok. I wouldn't forgive myself if that they got hurt all because my fat ass landed on them. Not that I am implying that I am fat or anything. Dragged them and gently leaned them against a boulder I pulled off their hoods and saw two oddly familiar hair colors: Pink and blond. Their eyes shot open and looked at me, noticed that they were scared? They went pale, am I really that scary? But then again half of my face and hands are covered in blood. I took a better look at their faces and my eyes widen. I wanted to make sure if I wasn't being delusional so I called out their names,

"Natsu…? Lucy…?" They trembled and nodded with confusion in their eyes.

"How do you know our-"

I cut off Lucy by yelling out "Where the hell are we?!"

I was freaking out when I finally noticed surroundings. We were at the top of a cliff, I saw trees and flowers at random places and in front of me there was a huge city with a canals running through it. I have to admit this place was pretty breathtaking but that doesn't change the fact that I was at an ally running for my life a moment ago, not that I mind or anything. A thought came into my head.

"Am I dead…?" I asked. It made a lot of sense, the flash of light after I got shot, seeing two characters from an animated Japanese show in front of me, and the fact that I am surrounded by wide open spaces something that I always liked. Then it clicked "I'm in heaven…" I started hyperventilating. "It' not fair I haven't got to live my life to the fullest, I left my family behind because of my stubbornness, this wouldn't happen if it gave the mugger the bag." I fell to my knees, the world started to get fuzzy. I heard Natsu yell out, "Erza and gramps are going to kill us!" Then everything went black.

My eyes fluttered open and I sat up. I heard someone yell "She's awake!" I looked down at my hands and saw that they were bandaged and a little sore from what I remember then I touched the right side of my head and noticed the pain is nearly gone. I am so happy I have a high pain tolerance. I noticed a familiar face rushing through the door and head to where I was. A little blue haired Wendy came up to me and asked if I was ok I nodded and said "Thanks Wendy"

She looked at me with shocked and confused eyes. "How do you know my name? I haven't introduced myself yet."

I just said, "I know everything there is about Fairy Tail."

"I don't believe you."

"Okay then quiz me."

"What guild did I came from?"

"Cait shelter. It wasn't an actual guild. The guild master was a spirit. The rest of the guild members were illusions that were made for you when Jellal, a.k.a Fairy Tail's Mystogan, brought you there because he had to stop 'Anima'." I said with a smug smile I felt like a know-it-all.

She looked at me with wide eyes, "How do you know all that? That information was only enclosed to Blue Pegasus, Lima scale, and Fairy Tail..." That's when I noticed that my answer to her question made me sound like a creepy stalker. I gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of my head noticing that Erza was approaching me with a serious face. "Holy shit I am so dead." I said to no one in particular.

"Hey-y E-Erza…."

She pulled out a sword and pointed it at my neck. I decided not to speak because I knew it would be the death of me…again.

She shot questions at me "How do you know so much of us? Who are you? Who do you work for?" 'Shit, she heard my creepy stalker answer' I thought to myself. I responded with almost no hesitation I didn't want to die again.

"My name is Cassandra Garcia. I work for an old Mexican pervert named Ricardo Martinez. And I watch you guys every day" I mentally face palmed myself after I said that now I am defiantly labeled as a creeper.

She pressed her sword closer to my neck "What jobs do you and this Ricardo man do? What do you mean by 'I watch you guys every day?'" her voice so serious that it scared me.

"Well..." I started "Me and the old fart sell food, and what I meant by that is that you guys are on T.V."

"That doesn't explain how you know us, especially when you came from another dimension, and what is this T.V. you speak of?"

"So I am not dead…?" my eyes widen in disbelief. I was about to jump up in happiness but I remembered Ezra's sword is still at my neck and a thought came into my head. I looked up at her and asked "What do you mean I am from another dimens-"

Erza cut me off "Ask questions when your finished answering mine. Capeesh?" She shot a glare at me that made me have goose bumps.

"Well in my dimension you guys are on a show called 'Fairy Tail'. Everyone in the guild stars in it but it's sometimes it's mainly about you, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, and Charla. Oh! And Juvia and Gajeel. A T.V. is like a visual lacrima in your world." I nodded satisfied with my answer.

"So you spy on us for your entertainment?" anger seething through her teeth.

"Hey! I answered your question, now it's my turn." I shot back.

"I don't care. Now I demand that you answer me. Do you spy on us for your entertainment or to know our weaknesses and use them to your advantage so your world can take over ours?"

I sweat dropped at the last assumption. "No, for the world domination part, and yes, for the entertainment part. We can't even spy on other people from another dimension. At least I think we can't, the government would never enclose that kind of information to civilians though. Anyways in my dimension we have these people called animators that can write stories and draw characters that make the whole thing come to life. You guys are created, at least I think you guys are but now… I'm not sure anymore. The man who supposedly created you goes by the name, Hiro Mashima. Don't worry! He does nothing to give you guys a bad image. You guys are all very moving and inspirational. Honest that's all I know."

I look up at Erza, who nodded, understanding everything I've just said. Removing her sword from my neck. "Forgive me for being a little harsh on you"

I paled and thought to myself 'Was that really little?' I composed myself and put on a serious face and asked "What do you mean I am from another dimension? What is going on here? How did I get here?"


	3. Chapter 3: Of how it happened

**HEY GUYS! It's AnimeLover1217 here! This is my very FIRST story so please I am horrible with my grammar and I am sorry for any mis-spelled Tell me if you guys like it so I can continue the story**

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"What do you mean I am from another dimension? How did I get here? What's going on here?" I asked again because she got no response. I sighed "I have the right to know Erza."

Erza looked at me smiled "That can be easily explained. NATSU! LUCY! COME HERE THIS INSTANT!" I saw Natsu and Lucy ran through the door and quickly made their way to Erza as if their life depended on it. I wouldn't blame them it was either do what she says or die.

Natsu looks at Erza and says "Y-yes Erza-a?" she narrowed her eyes

"Explain what happed, how did she get here? I also am curious about what happened. From the beginning, if you please."

Lucy was the first to speak. "Well it happened this morning…"

*Flashback Lucy's P.O.V.*

When I walked into the guild I saw master in front of me and immediately me to come to his office in a serious tone. I suddenly felt all eyes on me and my face flushed in embarrassment. I see Natsu mouthed me "What did you do?" I just shrugged. I was freaking out, what if I did something bad and I get that thing that I have no idea what it is because nobody would tell me. Everyone seems to be afraid of that. I am actually kind of happy that I get to find out what that is but terrified to receive it. Maybe I am getting kicked out of the guild. Just the thought of it makes my eyes water.

Once I stepped into his office and closed the door, I pounced on master hugging him for dear life and stared comically wailing. Master started panicking and asked "What's going on?! What's wrong child?!"

I stopped crying and took a deep breath, I looked into his eyes "Are you going to kick me out?" I ask.

Master fell down in shock "WHAT?! Why would I do that? What made you think that?"

That's when I realize I was over reacting over the whole situation. "Nothing! No, no, no nothing at all! Forget what I said!" He looked at me questionably and I gave my best smile to reassure him that I was telling the truth.

"Okay then… that was strange…."

I sheepishly nodded in agreement "Well, what do you need me for?" I asked trying to get rid of the awkward atmosphere.

"Oh!" he took pulled out a key from his pocket, but it wasn't just any key it was oceanic blue with golden glitter streaks. I've read about this key, you can travel through different dimensions. That's all I know about it I haven't finished reading the book. That key can't be the key from the book. Can it?

"From the look from your eyes I take it that you know about this Dimensional key as well" I nodded.

"Are you entrusting me with this key?" I ask.

He nods "I am giving you this key because I know for a fact that you can keep it safe and only strong Celestial wizards can use it from time to time." He hands me the key. "You may leave."

I gave my biggest smile knowing that I am currently the most powerful Celestial wizard "You can trust me!"

I walk out master's office with a huge grin on my face and I see Natsu down the hall way with worried eyes but it disappeared when he saw the grin on my face. "What's with the weird look on your weird face? You weirdo." he asks.

Happy pops out of nowhere and yells out "Aye!"

A vein pops out of my head, so much for killing my happiness. I calmed down and the grin found its way back to my face. "Well I was deemed the strongest Celestial wizard!" I said while pumping my fist in to the air.

Natsu's eyes sparkled, and yelled out "Fight me!" I instantly chopped the top of his head, hard. "That's the spirit, Lucy…" he said while rubbing the top of his head.

"Yeah, yeah. But that's not all." I said while pulling out the Dimensional key and lifted my head up with pride, which was immediately crushed when Natsu asked "Is that a house key?"

A vein popped out of my head before smacking him on the head. "Idiot. It's not a house key. It's a Dimensional key, only powerful Celestial wizards can use it." I explained.

"So, what does this dumbmental key do anyways? Make a contract with it and make it fight me!" My eyes twitched in annoyance.

'Dumbmental'? Seriously how dumb is he? I decided to let it slide. "No, Natsu. This key is different. You don't make a contract with it and it takes you to another dimension, like Edolas." Natsu's eyes sparkled once again. He grabbed me by the wrist and ran out of the guild to my apartment, practically dragging me on the way. I protested until we got inside my apartment.

"Let's go!" Natsu asked with enthusiasm in his voice.

I looked at him confused "Go where?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes "To another dimension, of course!"

"EHHHH?!"

"Come on, Luce. Please?"

I bite my lip "What if we get in trouble?"

"Come on, Luce. We'll just go for one hour and be back before anyone notices."

"But what happens if there is a time difference like the spirit world? You remember what happened we were gone for three months!" I yelled trying to reason with him.

"Nah, I bet this time it will be different and if we go I won't raid your fridge and brake into your house for a month and we'll go on more missions! Please?" he pleaded with his puppy eyes.

I thought about this he drives a hard bargain and with those eyes it makes it harder for me cause I am always a sucker for puppy eyes. I sighed "Okay then…"

"Yeah! This hour is going to be magical!" I had a gut feeling that I was going to regret this decision.

I got us both black cloaks so we won't draw out attention in the dimension. We made our way at the top of a cliff so if anyone comes looking for us they won't find us easily. I took out the Dimensional key and chanted "The key that holds the portal to dimensions! I open thee!" A bright white portal appeared and a black text appeared 'Where would you like to go?' underneath the text there was a list of different dimensions. There was one dimension that caught my eye 'Earth' I raised a brow at this. It was strange, this place was called 'Earth' and we live on Earthland. I pointed it out to Natsu who nodded but suggested another dimension.

"Can we go to 'Inferno flames'? Please!"

"Heck no! I'll die! What if I die going over there how will you get back? Hmm?"

Natsu shrugged "I'll live there getting fat by eating all the flames there for the rest of my life." I wacked him on the side of the head "Ok. Geez. I was just kidding! I wouldn't let you die cause of me." he gave me his signature grin. I blushed "Because we're namaka." I smiled and nodded

"Yeah. Your right if you did let me die I will haunt you." I gave a mischievous smile "But seriously we are not going there."

He pouted "Okay, fine." I chose 'Earth' and we went into the portal.

Once through the portal, I noticed that I was in an alley it looked like a dump. I scrunched my nose the smell was bad the air felt heavier and a burnt type smell it was different than I was used to. I saw people walking but... they looked different. The detail on them was different then again it's a different dimension, I can't expect everyone to look the same. Even the vehicles looked different, they looked more... modern? Futuristic? Well the bottom line was they looked so cool compared to ours. 'This world looks interesting' I thought. I look at my side and notice Natsu was laying on the ground, he looked different he looked weird the detail on his face different, maybe it's because we are in a different world so our bodies change. I took a better look at his face and it was is green and purple… motion sickness? "Why are you sick?" I asked

"I-I see-e t-t-trans-sporta-ation…." he managed to say. "C-can-n w-we go h-home?"

"What!? We just got here! And what happened to the magical one hour adventure?" I pouted

"M-Maybe another-r time?" he said trying to give me his signature grin but failed miserably.

I rolled my eyes "Okay fine." I helped him up and took out the key and chanted "The key that holds the portal to dimensions! I open thee!" A portal pops out and the text appears again. I chose 'Earthland'. Right when I was about to step in with Natsu I heard a gunshot and the next thing I knew me and Natsu were being shoved into the portal.

Someone from another dimension shoved us in and the person came along with us and landed on top of me. 'Holy shit' I thought to myself. 'Another person from another came through the portal. We are so dead if Master or Erza finds out!' Once I opened my eyes I noticed that she didn't have as much detail as the other world she looked more like us? I bet it also works with people from another dimension. She didn't look weird she looked pretty minus the fact that half of her face and hands were covered in blood, she had dark brown hair that goes down to the half of her back, brown eyes, lightly tanned skin, she has a nice figure, you can tell she works out. I looked at her with wide eyes and even wider eyes when she called out me and Natsu's name.' Who the heck is this girl? How does she know our names?' I thought to myself. I decided to ask. "How do you know our-"

She cut me off by yelling out "Where the hell are we?!" I can tell she was panicking, it seems that her world didn't have magic. "Am I dead…?" I looked at her with confusion 'Why would she think she's dead?' "I'm in heaven…" she started breathing rapidly "It' not fair I haven't got to live my life to the fullest, I left my family behind because of my stubbornness, this wouldn't happen if it gave the mugger the bag." she fell to her knees. I look to my side and notice Natsu started panicking also "Erza and gramps are going to kill us!" he exclaimed. I paled and nodded 'I almost forgot about them'. Then I noticed the girl fainted. I sighed "Let's take her back to the guild." Natsu nodded in agreement and picked her up and carried her on his arms.

*End of flashback*

"…and now you're here." I said while braking out on cold sweat. The Cassandra looked at me and asked "Well, can you take me back? Please?"

"Sure no problem Cassandra-san"

She cocked her head and asked "How did you know my name?"

I leaned closer to her ear "Almost everyone eavesdropped."

She laughed nervously "Oh."

"Well, it was nice meeting you Cassandra-san." I said with a sad smile.

She smiled back "It was nice meeting all of you guys to! I wish I can stay, but I got to go before my family starts shitting bricks."

I raised a brow, "In your dimension you guys 'shit bricks'?"

Cassandra laughed so hard. She caught her breath and said "No, it's an idiom. When a person says "I am shitting bricks, man!" it's like saying "I'm freaking out, man!" but only funnier."

I mumbled to myself "Well I feel stupid."

Happy pops out of nowhere "It's because you are stupid, Lucy!" he said while trying to hold in his laugh.

A vein pops out of my head "Shut up! You stupid cat!" I was going to grab the Happy by the tail, but Cassandra stopped me by saying "You can get torture Happy all you want, once you send me back home."

I nodded in agreement and sent a mischievous smile towards Happy. I pulled out the Dimensional key and chanted "The key that holds the portal to dimensions! I open thee!" but nothing happened. I tried three more times and nothing happened. "Why isn't this key working anymore?"

Master walks in the infirmary and says in a serious tone "Allow me to explain."


End file.
